Sea water
Sea water is water from a sea or ocean. On average, sea water in the world's oceans has a salinity of ~3.5%. This means that for every 1 liter (1000 mL) of sea water there are 35 grams of salts (mostly, but not entirely, sodium chloride) dissolved in it. This can be expressed as 0.6M NaCl. Water with this level of osmolality is, of course, not potable. Sea water is not uniformly saline throughout the world. The planet's freshest sea water is in the Gulf of Finland, part of the Baltic Sea. The most saline open sea is the Red Sea, where high temperatures and confined circulation result in high rates of surface evaporation and there is little fresh inflow from rivers. The salinity in isolated seas (for example, the Dead Sea) can be considerably greater. The density of sea water is between 1020 and 1030 kg/m3. Due to chemical buffering, seawater pH is limited to the range 7.5 to 8.4. Ocean salinity Scientific theories behind the origins of sea salt started with Sir Edmond Halley in 1715, who proposed that salt and other minerals were carried into the sea by rivers, having been leached out of the ground by rainfall runoff. Upon reaching the ocean, these salts would be retained and concentrated as the process of evaporation (see Hydrologic cycle) removed the water. Halley noted that of the small number of lakes in the world without ocean outlets (such as the Dead Sea and the Caspian Sea), most have high salt content. Halley termed this process "continental weathering". Halley's theory is partly correct. In addition, sodium was leached out of the ocean floor when the oceans first formed. The presence of the other dominant element of salt, chloride, results from "outgassing" of chloride (as hydrochloric acid) with other gases from Earth's interior via volcanos and hydrothermal vents. The sodium and chloride subsequently became the most abundant constituents of sea salt. Ocean salinity has been stable for millions of years, most likely as a consequence of a chemical/tectonic system which recycles the salt. Since the ocean's creation, sodium is no longer leached out of the ocean floor, but instead is captured in sedimentary layers covering the bed of the ocean. One theory is that plate tectonics result in salt being forced under the continental land masses, where it is again slowly leached to the surface. Cultural aspects Even on a ship or island in the middle of the ocean, there can be a "shortage of water" meaning, of course, a shortage of fresh water. This is described most famously by a line from Samuel Taylor Coleridge's The Rime of the Ancient Mariner: :"Water, water, every where :Nor any drop to drink." Seawater can be turned into drinkable water by the process of desalination. It should not be drunk otherwise, because of its high dissolved mineral content. Sea water for flushing toilet Hong Kong has an extensive use of sea water for flushing toilets citywide. More than 90% of its toilets are flushed by sea water as a means of conserving fresh water resources. The development of this approach was started in the 1960s and 1970s when water shortages became a severe problem as the population of the (then) British colony grew. The most interesting aspect of this approach is how the sewage is treated. Saline water cannot be treated (in a waste water treatment plant) by the usual methods. See also * Fresh water External links *http://www.sealevelcontrol.com/ *http://ic.ucsc.edu/~acr/ocea1/chemoc_files/Seawater.htm Category:Chemical oceanography Category:Forms of water Category:Physical oceanography